n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuuma Clan Jutsu
Arijigoku no Jutsu - Ant-Lion Technique Rank: Unknown Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) Type: Attack Note: This technique mimics how a real ant-lion catches its meal. Ninpou: Arijigoku no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by Kagerou. Living up to the "Kagerou" (ant-lion) name, Kagerou will form a large conical crater in the ground which will draw and trap careless opponents. Chakra no Ito - Chakra Threads Rank: Unknown Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Attack Note: Secret Clan Technique Chakra no Ito is a secret Ninjutsu technique of the Fuuma Clan. The ninja will create threads of chakra which will start at their heart's chakra circulatory system and extend outwards. These threads can then be wound around their opponents body and internal organs. This essentially will tie their two hearts together and make them become one. Once fully in sync, the ninja's chakra circulatory system can control their opponents system, so if the ninja dies, their opponent dies as well. The threads themselves are not easily cut by normal means, only a special Fuuma clan tag can cut the strings. Fuuma Ninken • Zanbatou - Fuuma Ninja Sword • Zanbatou Rank: Unknown Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Attack Fuuma Ninken • Zanbatou is a technique used by the Fuuma clan shinobi Hanzaki. Using his large Zanbatou blade, he will lunge at his enemy and cut them in two. (not really a clan jutsu, but used by someone in the clan) Kagerou Ninpou: Utakata - Ant Lion Ninja Arts: Emphemeral (Lasting only one day) Rank: Unknown Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) Type: Attack Note: Kagerou changes to resemble the adult form an ant lion. Kagerou Ninpou: Utakata is a Ninjutsu technique unique to Kagerou. "Kagerou" is a form of ant lion and it also means something short-lived. This technique bears that out. Changing from her rather monstrous form, Kagerou will cause her skin to form a shell, focusing her chakra she will change form. After a few moments, the shell will burst open with chakra and a younger more willowy Kagerou will emerge. Dressed in a sun dress, wings of chakra will emerge from her back and allow her to rise into the air. While in the air, she will form the needed handseals, which will allow her to extend her chakra wings and strike her opponent. The large force can cause quite a bit of damage if it connects. Unfortunately the technique is a one-time jutsu. If she cannot harm her opponent in time, her life essence will be expended and she'll soon die for nothing. (not really a clan jutsu, but used by someone in the clan) Kazagumo no Jutsu - Wind Spiders Technique Rank: Unknown Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+) Type: Supplementary Ninpou: Kazagumo no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by Jigumo. Using his spider familiars, he will send them all over the surrounding area to find and track his opponent. (not really a clan jutsu, but used by someone in the clan) Tsubako Mandara - Mandala Box Rank: S Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) Type: Attack, Supplementary Fact: "Mandala" is a Hindu or Buddhist graphic symbol of the universe Fuuma Ninpou: Tsubako Mandara is a secret technique unique to the Fuuma Clan which only certain generations have been able to use. After forming the needed handseals, the clan member will form a triangle handseal and shot a 3D pyramid of chakra to surround and encase his target. Holding the triangle seal, the clan member can draw their hands together to cause the walls of the jail pyramid to collapse inwards and crush his opponent to an infinitesimal size. The prison is said to be unbreakable, unless the clan member removes the spell and ends the jutsu. However, if another manages to disrupt the triangle seal it will cause the hold of the pyramid to weaken and allow the trapped ninja to break free if a sufficent enough force is exerted. The resulting break will release a huge explosion of energy which can level much of the surrounding area. Utsusemi no Jutsu - Empty Cicada Shell Technique Rank: Unknown Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+) Type: Supplementary Note: Utsumei can mean Cicada shell or man of the world Utsusemi no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by Jigumo. Forming the needed handseals, Jigumo will project his voice to different area to hide his location and the number of allies at his side. (not really a clan jutsu, but used by someone in the clan)